mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
11 Magaw Place's Greatest Hits
Monster in the Mirror: 11 Magaw Place's Greatest Hits is a direct-to-video compilation featuring rock and roll songs from Barney, Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock and more. In this video, Veston hosts Veston's Countdown Show, a music video countdown show on the fictional 11MPMV (11 Magaw Place Music Video) television network. He counts down the Top 10 music videos of the week. Each song is presented with fake music video-style credits added. Many of the songs featured obscure or one-shot Sesame Street characters which were parodies of popular classic rock bands. However, a number of well-known characters (Kermit the Frog, Count von Count, Cookie Monster, Zoe, and Grover) were also featured. Release Date: April 10, 1997 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 Credits {| width="100%" |valign="top" width="33%"| * Producers: Karin Young Shiel, Angela C. Santomero * Director: Jon Stone * Segment Directors: Perry Rosemond, Jim Rowley, Emily Squires * Supervising Producer: Lorenzo Music * Writer: Christopher Cerf * Segment Writers: Dennis Lee, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Adam Rudman, Nancy Sans, Norman Stiles * Head Writers: Tony Geiss, Norman Stiles * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Music Supervisor: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Songs by: Lynn Ahrens, Philip Balsam, Ed Bogas, Christopher Cerf, Desiree Goyette, Dennis Lee, Sharon Lerner, Robby Merkin, Phillip Parker, Joe Raposo, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Adam Rudman, Nancy Sans, Norman Stiles * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Art Directors: Ronald Baldwin, Byron Taylor * Assistant Art Director: Tina Zeno * Conceptual Designer: Ed Christie * Muppet Design Consultant: Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Consultant: Kevin Clash * Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Mark Zeszotek, Nomi Frederick, Rollie Krewson, Lara MacLean, Kip Rathke, Stephen Rotondaro, Amy van Gilder * Muppet Special Effects: Tom Newby, with Fred Buchholz, Leigh Donaldson, Thom Flowers, Larry Jameson, Zeke Livingston, Dick Loveless, Jim Sutherland * Graphic Designers: Mike Pantuso, Pete Ortiz * Associate Director: Ken Diego * Lighting Director: Dick Weiss * Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Video: Martin Gaujenieks, Joseph Prewitt * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Barbara Drago, Dave Driscoll, Pat Minietta, Mark Whitman * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Creative Consultant: Jocelyn Stevenson * Special Thanks to: Sharon Lerner, Dulcy Singer, Marjorie Kalins, Al Hyslop, Christine Ferraro * Creative Producer: Samuel Y. Gibbon, Jr. * Executive in Charge of Production: Becky Mancuso-Winding * Executive Producers: Veston Bruno, Nancy Kanter Cast {| width="100%" |valign="top" width="33%"| The Muppet Performers * Camille Bonora as Movin' Keyboardist and Girl * Fran Brill as Zoe and Mother * Dave Goelz as Boober Fraggle * Richard Hunt as Green Alphabeat, Movin' Lead Singer, and "Monster in the Mirror" vocals * Julie Johnson as Baby Bop * Brian Meehl as Cobblestones Keyboardist * Jerry Nelson as Gobo Fraggle, The Count, Hot Pink Alphabeat, and the Announcer * Frank Oz as Cookie Monster and Grover * Karen Prell as Red Fraggle * Martin P. Robinson as Movin' Drummer, Father, and Concert Announcer * David Rudman as "Monster in the Mirror" Vocals * Bob West as Barney * Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog * Pam Arciero * Lisa Buckley * Kevin Clash * Ed Christie * Alice Dinnean * Stephanie D'Abruzzo * Michael Earl * Jim Kroupa * Peter Linz * Rick Lyon * Peter MacKennan * Noel MacNeal * Jim Martin * Joey Mazzarino * Kathryn Mullen as Mokey Fraggle * Carmen Osbahr * Bob Payne * Steve Whitmire as Wembley Fraggle * Mark Zeszotek Additional Vocals * Ivy Austin as Moo Wave Vocals * Kristie Baker as Peppermint Patty * Bob Dorough * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson * Christopher Cerf as Little Chrissy and Mick Swagger * Desiree Goyette as Nermal * Cheryl Hardwick as Moo Wave Vocals * Essra Mohawk * Jeff Moss as Lavender Alphabeat * Julie Kavner * Yvonne Lewis * Yeardley Smith * Tom Yohe, Jr. Special Guests * María Conchita Alonso, Candice Bergen, Ray Charles, Chubby Checker, Glenn Close, Tyne Daly, Geena Davis, Bo Diddley, Roger Ebert, Whoopi Goldberg, Jeff Goldblum, Kadeem Hardison, Charlayne Hunter-Gault, Bo Jackson, Kid 'n Play, Robert MacNeil, Lou Diamond Phillips, Julia Roberts, Gene Siskel, Jeff Smith, Tracey Ullman, Blair Underwood, Malcolm-Jamal Warner, and Robin Williams Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Video Category:1997 Episode Guide